Hate Me
by VyxenSkye
Summary: AtemYugi Atem and Yugi are lead singers for the band The Sons of Egypt, and have known each other since childhood. But when love blossoms, Atem doesn't know what to make of it, and begins to take the wrong road. Can Yugi admit his love and pull Atem back?
1. Chapter 1

Hate Me

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: M

Summary: Atem and Yugi are lead singers for the band _The_ _Sons of Egypt_, and have known each other since childhood. But when love blossoms, Atem doesn't know what to make of it, and begins to take the wrong road. Can Yugi admit his love and pull Atem back?

Contains alcohol, minor drug abuse, language, violence, and yaoi. The songs sung by _The Sons of Egypt_ are property of Blue October.

This is going to be a rather difficult story for me, as I know little about bands, but my muse has threatened to eat out my brain if I don't write it. As such, most chapters will probably be far in between. I promise I'll be working on it!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the show, though the band _The_ _Sons of Egypt_ was my idea. Nor do I own any of the songs, those belong to Blue October. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Humming softly, Atem Takahashi scrawled a few more words on the paper. Humming the tune he was creating, Atem smiled, shifting his notebook in his lap.

Ah, the process of writing a song. Atem really loved it, he lived for the joy of listening to the words he created. The current song he was writing was more rock, with more guitar and louder vocals.

He grinned, tapping his pen against his teeth. He and Yugi would have a lot of fun with this one, and Bakura and Malik would as well. Those two had always been fond of louder music.

There was a tapping at his door, and he looked up to see Yugi poking his head inside. The 22 year old grinned. "Hey Yugi."

Yugi, who was 20, smiled back. "Hey Atem." He started inside, but spotted the notebook in his friend's lap. "Oh, was I interrupting?"

Atem shook his head, setting the pad aside. "No, I was about done anyway. Come on in." He shifted to the side to allow Yugi room on the couch. "So what's going on?"

Yugi took the offered seat, leaning his head back. "Nothing, and that's the problem! Malik went out with Marik, and Bakura's out with Ryou! I'm dying of boredom!"

Atem chuckled, playfully ruffling Yugi's hair. "It can't be that bad. Want to try out my new song?"

Yugi nodded, excitement brimming in his eyes. "That would be cool!"

The light of happiness in Yugi's eyes just made Atem happy, and he smiled as he sang the song softly for his partner.

After a while Yugi bit his lip, and Atem titled his head in questioning. "Is something wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi looked down. "Well, I know you are the main song writer, but I've got a couple that I've written, I was just wondering if you would look at them…"

Atem blinked, and then smiled happily. "Really Yugi? That's great! Could I hear them?"

Yugi blushed, but nodded. "I'll let you hear the tune, and then I want you to sing the first verse with me. That's how I wrote it, for you and I, mostly."

Atem nodded, smiling encouragingly. He had had no idea that Yugi had written songs, he couldn't help feeling very proud.

Yugi came back in with his notebook and guitar, sitting down again. He handed the paper to Atem, pointing. "Stop there, okay?" He then began to play the first verse, humming softly. Though Yugi didn't play in the band, he, like Atem, knew how.

Atem smiled as he listened, and then Yugi looked up at him, nodding as he started over. Atem joined him, singing softly.

"_I'm just a normal boy  
That sank when I fell overboard" _

"Higher, Atem." Yugi murmured.

Atem moved up an octave, and Yugi nodded in approval as they continued.  
_  
"My ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore _

Without a life that's sadly stuck again  
Wish I was much more masculine  
Maybe then I could learn to swim  
Like…"

Here Atem dropped off as Yugi had told him to, and Yugi sang the last line by himself. _"Fourteen miles away."_

Atem stared, holding the notebook with the lyrics in a shaking hand. "Yugi… Yugi, that's beautiful! Where did you get the inspiration for that?"

The boy blushed deeply. "I don't know… I just sat down and wrote."

Atem looked down at the paper. "What a message. It's beautiful, it really is, Yugi."

Yugi blushed darker. "Thank you."

"Have you gotten it finished yet?" Atem asked with a tilt of his head.

Yugi nodded. "This one and one other."

"May I hear the other?"

Yugi nodded, blushing, and then started singing softly, plucking at the strings of his guitar.

"_Is that seat taken  
Congratulations  
Would you like to take a walk with me _

My mind it kind of goes fast  
I'll try to slow it down for you  
I think I'd like to take a drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart"

Yugi faded off, his violet eyes moving up to Atem's face. The singer was smiling widely, his crimson eyes sparkling. "That's wonderful! I want to use them; I think we should show them to the guys!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "You really think so?"

Atem nodded. "Yes! I think they're great!" The singer tackled the smaller, hugging him. "I'm really proud of you, Yugi, you're a great song writer!"

Yugi blushed, stiffening a little in Atem's grasp. "T-Thank you…"

The 20 year old's stomach was fluttering, his heart pounding. He could feel Atem's heartbeat against his chest; feel the other's strong body pressing against his own. He swallowed thickly, trying to quell the heat in his lower belly.

Atem suddenly released the smaller, taking a step back, coughing slightly as his cheeks warmed. "Well, um… Good job, Yugi."

Yugi took a step towards the door. "Um, I… need to go… Thanks Atem."

He darted from the room, leaning against the door as he shut it. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. 'Now is not a good time to have a crush! We're just getting noticed, and Atem's my childhood friend!' Yugi shook himself. 'Just hormones. It's just cause I've never had a relationship.'

Yugi nodded, walking away from the door.

Inside the room, Atem stared at the door silently, thinking. 'That felt so right… He was so tiny; he fit right in my arms…' He looked down at his hands, his crimson eyes thoughtful.

'Could I…. like Yugi?'

* * *

Atem awoke early in the morning, laying on his bed unable to sleep. With a sigh he looked at the clock, groaning when he saw the glowing '2:37.'

He rolled onto his right side, away from the clock. He longed to be back in the home he shared with the other members of The Sons of Egypt, but tomorrow they had one of their first big concerts. 'I should say today…'

So tonight they were in a hotel. They had gotten two rooms, each with two beds. Bakura Kaitou, the band's guitarist and local nutcase, was sharing a bed with Ryou Hikari, who was their manager. The other bed in that room was occupied by Marik and Malik, the blond Ishtar twins, who had slept in the same bed all their lives anyway. Marik was the band's all around player, he played the keyboard, violin, viola, and pretty much anything else they needed, while Malik was the drummer.

That left Atem and Yugi, who were the vocals. Yugi had claimed one of the beds, so Atem had crashed in the other. But he could hear the smaller breathing, as well as shifting in his sleep, and it was driving him crazy.

Sighing yet again, Atem rolled over, throwing back the covers and standing. He went to the closet, rifling through his bag and retrieving a bottle of sleeping pills.

He had always had some insomnia, so he constantly kept the bottle with him. He twisted open the seal dumping two into his hand. After replacing the bottle in his bag he swallowed the pills dry, standing and going back to the bed.

"Atem?"

The sound of Yugi's voice was soft and quiet, but Atem flinched nonetheless. He blinked, and then looked over to see the shadowy outline of his partner and friend. "What is it, Yugi?"

"Are you okay? Why are you taking pills?" The younger's voice was slightly worried, as though he thought Atem was taking drugs.

"They're just sleeping pills, Yugi, I'm fine." Atem said softly. He nibbled on his lip. He hadn't wanted Yugi to notice…

"Oh… Okay, I hope you get to sleep." Yugi replied, settling back on the bed.

Atem yawned; the pills were beginning to take effect. "I will, don't worry…"

And then the darkness finally claimed him, dragging him into sleep.

* * *

Yugi waited a while before climbing out of the bed. After making sure that Atem was asleep, he went over to the closet and pulled the bottle from the bag, examining it.

The sticker on the bottle proclaimed that it had been bought about six days ago. Shaking it, Yugi found that it was nearly empty.

Worry shot through him. He knew Atem had problems sleeping, but usually it was only one pill when he needed it. He had only bought a bottle about every six months. Lately he had been buying more, and apparently _taking _more.

It had all started two months ago, when Yugi had gone to Atem with his songs. That incident with the embrace had done something, what, Yugi didn't know. Since then Atem had done his best to spend as little time as possible around Yugi.

And that not only confused Yugi, but also broke his heart.

With a sigh the young singer replaced the bottle, lying back down. He would confront Atem tomorrow night, after the concert, if he tried to take more.

* * *

Well, there it is, my attempt at this story. Please review for me! 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the songs, they belong to Blue October, and neither do I own Yugioh! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Atem leaned his head back, letting the warm water filter through his tricolored hair. Only an hour left, and then they would enter the stage to perform their first live concert in Tokyo.

Running his hands over his hair, he turned off the water, grabbing a towel and roughly drying his hair, then toweling down his tan body and wrapping the towel around his waist.

He dressed quickly, going out into the room where Yugi, who had already showered, was attempting to apply his kohl. Atem chuckled as he watched him; Yugi had never been particularly good at doing that.

Since all of the band members had Egyptian blood in them, they had decided to wear the black makeup every performance. Bakura and the Ishtar twins were born and raised full Egyptians, while Atem and Yugi were both half, though Atem had been raised in Egypt and Yugi in Japan.

Atem had inherited his Egyptian mother's looks, and therefore looked like a true son of Egypt, but Yugi looked like his Japanese mother. He had pale skin, large expressive eyes, and a small and delicate frame, cursed with rather chubby cheeks that just added to the cute and innocent look.

Atem was nearly Yugi's look-a-like. He too was rather small, with vibrant spiky hair that almost exactly matched Yugi's. But he had the natural tan of the Egyptians and sharp crimson eyes with thick eyelashes. He also had the frame and features of a grown man, despite his petite size. He was nothing short of an exotic beauty.

Atem watched Yugi struggle for a moment more, and then took the makeup from him with a chuckle. "Here, let me."

Yugi smiled gratefully, holding still so his long-time friend could apply his kohl. Atem quickly and efficiently applied his own after doing Yugi's, and then the two searched for the clothes the whole band had decided on, black tank tops with the band's logo on the back and the name across the front written in calligraphy letters and faded hieroglyphics behind it and black pants.

The logo of the band was a large golden eye of Udjat, the band's name shining in gold print. They had been named by Ryou, who had chosen that name because of their Egyptian heritage.

Atem carefully put on the golden ankh earrings that _The Sons of Egypt _were known for. They might be a small, just starting band, but they were never seen without the ankhs, black leather studded collars, and kohl-lined eyes.

Yugi had by now strapped his double set of black studded belts over his black leather pants, and was now putting on his spiked bracelets. Atem was also wearing black leather, and he began putting on his various straps, chains, buckles, and belts.

Yugi sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath. Atem sat beside him, a small smile on his face. "Feeling okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Just really nervous. Our first big concert. It's really exciting, but I'm so nervous." He held up his hands, which were shaking.

Atem took those pale hands in his, smiling. "We'll be great, Yugi. _You'll_ be great. With your beautiful songs, people will love us."

Yugi blushed faintly at the feel of Atem's warm tanned hands. "Thanks Atem."

Knocks at the door interrupted the moment, and Atem quickly released Yugi's hands. The door opened and Malik poked his head in, his wilder blond hair marking him as the older (and crazier) twin. "Hey, you two beauty queens ready _yet?.!_"

Yugi chucked a pillow at him, but nodded and stood. "Yup, let's go."

As the two came out of the room they saw Marik and Bakura already there, Bakura tapping his foot impatiently. "Geez, you two take forever, we've got to get down there!"

Atem stuck out his tongue at his friend, and the group started downstairs. "Ryou's already down there." Marik said, his hands in his pockets. Marik was a lot like his twin, but his was a little quieter, more thoughtful, and much more considerate of others. The kohl that lined his lavender eyes trailed down his cheeks almost like tears. It ended at a point just below his cheekbone, angling away from his eyes and then towards his mouth. Malik had kohl in the same design.

While Malik had insanely spiked and wild blond hair, Marik's was more tamed, only his bangs fanning out. Bakura's white hair was also spiked wildly, his cold lavender eyes glowing with the excitement of the performance.

"You guys ready for this?" Ryou asked as they came to him behind the stage.

Yugi nodded with a grin. "A little nervous, but as ready as I'll ever be."

Atem put a hand on his friend's shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "We're gonna knock 'em dead."

Yugi returned the smile, flashing a thumbs up.

"You guys ready?" Marik asked.

They didn't get to the answer, at that moment a voice called out from the stage. "Are you ready, Tokyo?" A roar answered. "Then I give you… _The Sons of Egypt!_"

* * *

"Alright!" Malik whooped as they ran off the stage. "That was awesome, guys! We totally kicked ass!"

Malik exchanged his customary secret handshake with his twin, and then the younger punched Yugi's arm playfully.

"They loved your songs, Yugi! I don't' know if we've ever had more cheers!" Marik said, his lavender eyes shining with excitement.

Bakura snorted. "That might be because this is a bigger crowd than we've ever had."

Ryou shook his finger at his boyfriend. "Come now, Kura. Don't be so negative."

Bakura slung his arms around his small boyfriend, growling softly into Ryou's ear and making him blush. "Well, we could become a little more _positive_ up in our room…"

Malik made a face. "And what about us, eh? I don't want to stay in the same room while that's going on!"

Yugi laughed at that. "I totally understand that, Malik. You two can stay in the room with Atem and I, we can share a bed." He started to turn. "Isn't that right, At…"

He blinked. "Atem?"

The other singer was nowhere in sight. Yugi turned to his friends. Marik blinked. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

Atem sighed, slumping further down on his stool and taking another draught from his beer. He felt drained and sick, and was attempting to wash it away with alcohol.

Unfortunately it really wasn't working well. His heart still ached, and his eyes still burned with pent up tears.

He pulled in another shaky breath. He hadn't realized how much he truly loved Yugi until tonight. He finished off his second glass of beer, thinking back to that moment…

_**Flashback**_

Atem gripped his mike tighter, watching as Marik played the keyboard softly. He listened as Yugi sang the second verse of his song, his own voice blending with the others as he provided the background.

_My words they don't come out right  
But I'll try to say I'm happy for you  
I think I'm going to take that drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart_

It was like a message, Atem realized. Some part of him felt like Yugi was crying out to him, telling him through this song.

As they came to the bridge Atem found himself captivated by the smaller.

Yugi's head was thrown back, his pale skin glistening with sweat. His eyes were closed tight, hands grasping the mike fiercely.

He was beautiful.

_**Yugi:** And I can't change this  
I can never take it back_  
_But now I can't change your mind  
**Bakura and Marik:** (You left me)  
**Yugi:** And I can't take this  
I can never take this back  
But now I can't change your mind  
Can't change your mind  
**Bakura and Marik:** (You left me)  
**Yugi:** Can't change your mind_

And in that moment, Atem knew and understood. Yugi would never be his, he didn't deserve this passionate and beautiful angel…

_**End Flashback**_

Atem slumped to the bar, his hand closed around his 5th beer. He didn't know what to do with himself…

He mumbled the last lines of Yugi's song to himself, both remembering Yugi's beautiful voice and meaning what the words said.

"_Just make it go away…  
Make it go away…  
Please…"_

* * *

_Oooo... _Well I'm definitly having fun with this story, I sure hope you are! Please review for me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yugi didn't sleep that night. He got back to the hotel room late after spending nearly three hours looking for Atem. He came back to find the room empty, a note from the Ishtar twins saying that they had gone out to celebrate the concert and would probably return in the morning.

Yugi stayed up, worried out of his mind as it got later and later in the night. He called Atem's cell phone at some point, but discovered it was still in the room.

The 20-year-old sighed, raking a hand through his golden bangs as he leaned back in his chair. 'Damnit all Atem, where did you go?.!'

At that moment there was a thud on the door, and then Yugi heard fumbling. A moment later the door opened and Yugi was glad to see Atem stumbling in, though it was nearly four in the morning.

The man leapt to his feet, running to his childhood friend and supporting him as he nearly fell. "Are you okay?" He suddenly blinked as he sniffed delicately. "Atem, are you _drunk_?.!"

"No…" the man slurred, falling to the side against Yugi. Yugi instantly knew he was lying; the smell of alcohol was almost overpowering.

Yugi sighed, leading Atem to his bed and dumping him there. "I can't believe you, Atem, I was worried sick about you!"

Atem's voice was soft as he rolled over sluggishly. "Sorry… I was just so lonely…"

That confused the smaller. "Lonely? Why?"

"I can't have you."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "W-What?.!"

"You're too pure. I would ruin you. I can't have you." Atem said simply, his dazed crimson eyes focusing on his friend.

"Atem…"

Yugi squeaked softly as Atem suddenly stumbled to his feet, nearly falling over. Yugi quickly supported him, blushing faintly, but he blinked as Atem groaned softly. "I think I'm gonna be sick…."

They made it to the bathroom just in time. Atem collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet, heaving and throwing up violently. Yugi carefully held back his friend's hair, rubbing at Atem's back comfortingly.

As the older leaned back with a soft moan, he leaned against Yugi weakly. The 20-year-old sighed slightly, hoisting Atem's weight onto his shoulders and standing. He helped the man pull off his shoes and shirt.

As Atem started to drift into sleep Yugi covered him with the blanket, but Atem caught his wrist. "Please…"

Yugi nibbled on his lip, and then climbed into the bed, folding his legs and tangling his hand in Yugi's pajama pants.

Yugi was tense, but then he relaxed and tentitavly started to pet his friend's hair soothingly.

Atem relaxed at the feel, sighing softly. "Thank you…"

Yugi blushed, but as Atem drifted off to an uneasy sleep, he relaxed and smiled gently. 'Sleep well Atem… I hope you'll confide in me rather than hide in a bar and drown in sorrow…'

* * *

Atem awoke to a pounding headache. With a groan he tried to put his head under his pillow, but then found that his pillow was not going to move. Confused, he tried to figure out what it was, and then froze when he felt a hand.

Cracking open his eyes painfully, Atem looked up into Yugi's sleeping face. He head was in the other's lap, Yugi's hand resting against Atem's hair.

Atem tried to sit up, his head pounding. His stomach lurched as he did, and he had to stumble to the bathroom to collapse in front of the toilet.

As he emptied his stomach he felt hands holding back his bangs and heard Yugi's gentle voice humming comfortingly.

He sat back a moment later, and then there was a wet cloth dabbing gently at his face. He opened his eyes tiredly to see Yugi's concerned violet eyes. "You okay, Atem?"

The Egyptian shook his head, and Yugi smiled slightly, then pulled Atem's arm over his shoulders, hoisting him up.

The bed felt like heaven as Atem laid down with Yugi's help, and then something was pressed against his lips. "Aspirin." Yugi told him.

Atem swallowed them, taking a few gulps of the water Yugi offered. "Thanks… What happened last night?"

"You came stumbling in around four, up to your eyes in alcohol." Yugi said, crossing his arms with a slight glare. "You have no idea how worried I was."

Atem sighed, closing his eyes. "Sorry… I just… wanted to make my problems go away…"

Yugi was silent for a moment, and then he copied Atem's sigh. "You know, alcohol isn't the answer. If you needed someone to talk to, I'd listen to you."

Atem looked up at him in shock. "R-Really?"

Yugi chuckled. "Of course. We're friends, aren't we?"

Atem nodded, and then moaned as the motion sent daggers of pain through his skull. Yugi tsked his tongue faintly, shaking his head. "You're going to have to lie still."

Atem closed his eyes. "Yea, I figured that out…"

Yugi chuckled, standing and pulling the blankets up over Atem's shoulder. "Get some rest, Atem, it'll make you feel better.'

Atem nodded, already halfway there. Yugi leaned back down, hesitating and then pressing a gentle kiss to the older's forehead. Atem murmured something softly, snuggling further into the pillow, but he did not wake.

Yugi sighed, turning to go and take a shower. 'I wish I could do that when he's awake…'

* * *

Atem woke feeling much better, and then the man sat up, stretching out his body. He looked at the clock to see that it was almost 3 pm. He blinked at that, and then looked around for Yugi.

He found the younger in a chair in the corner, quietly reading a book. He glanced up, and then smiled. "Good afternoon. Feeling better?"

Atem nodded. "Yes. Thanks for taking care of me. And I wanted to say thanks…for worrying about me. I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for making you stay up too late."

Yugi marked his page, smiling at his friend. "It's alright, Atem. I didn't really mind, I was so hyped from the concert I really couldn't sleep anyway."

"Still." Atem insisted. "It was wrong of me."

Yugi chuckled at that. "You always were like that. Never one to accept apologies."

Atem snorted. "And you were always the one to offer them for anything."

Yugi shrugged. "Perhaps."

Atem frowned, thinking. "Although, you were always the one getting into things you weren't supposed to, so you always had to apologize."

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission." Yugi said seriously.

Atem laughed at that, nodding. "Yes, that was your motto, wasn't it? And then you'd go and get into the troubled, and then you'd use those 'puppy eyes' of yours and get right back out. You're so impossibly cute when you make that face."

Yugi blushed faintly at that. "D-Do you really think so?"

Atem suddenly seemed to realize what he'd said, and he turned his crimson eyes away, his tanned cheeks flushing. "Um… Y-Yea. I do."

Yugi smiled, standing and moving towards Atem. The man unconsciously leaned back as Yugi leaned over him, his small hand resting against Atem's shoulder. His mouth was close to Atem's ear, close enough so he could feel Yugi's breath.

"Well, you're impossibly cute when you're surprised…" Yugi murmured. He was walking away a moment later, leaving Atem in a sort of shock on the bed, his cheeks red and eyes wide.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For days after that Atem felt more unsure of himself than he had for many years. He wanted to act on his urges, but some part of his mind was afraid of rejection.

The singer sighed, running shaking hands through his golden bangs. He closed his eyes, leaning forward in his seat. He was exhausted, but couldn't sleep because of his racing mind. He had also run out of sleeping pills about a week ago, and had no time to go get them.

The band was beginning to grow in popularity, just two days ago a recording company had connected with Ryou and signed them on. They had their first session in a little less than an hour.

Atem rubbed at his eyes tiredly, and then looked up as the door to the hotel room opened as Yugi let himself in.

His face was worried, Atem noticed. He smiled slightly at his friend. "Hey."

"Did you sleep at all, Atem?" Yugi asked, concerned. "You're as pale as a ghost."

Atem smiled again. "I'll be fine, no worries. Don't stress yourself."

Yugi sighed. "It's not me that needs to worry about it." He sat by his friend, placing a cool hand on his forehead. "No fever yet… But with how you've been stressing and lack of sleep you could very well get one."

Atem shook his head. "I'll be fine, really. I think I'm just a little nervous about tonight."

Yugi didn't seem to buy it, but he said nothing more on it.

The two sat silently for some time, just enjoying each other's company. Yugi stood suddenly. "I think we'd better get going."

Atem nodded, starting to stand as well, but his vision washed out and he reeled. Yugi quickly caught him, a sound of fear escaping him. "Atem?.!"

Atem just waved it off. "Just stood up too fast. I'm fine, I promise."

Yugi backed away from him slowly, but Atem stood fine on his own. Even so, the younger kept a close eye on his friend, worried deeply about him.

* * *

"Man, you look like shit."

Atem snorted faintly. "Thanks Bakura."

"He's right though." Marik pointed out, concern in his voice. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Atem scrubbed at his pale face with one hand. Malik frowned as he watched his bandmate. His younger twin was unerringly correct; Atem was as pale as a sheet, dark bags under dulled crimson eyes. Even Malik, who didn't really pay attention most of the time, had noticed.

Atem's hand fell away from his face, and he smiled gently. "Really. I'm fine, just a little tired. Let's get this going."

Bakura shrugged. "Whatever, Pharaoh."

Yugi chuckled as he heard that. Atem had picked up that name because he tended to be regal and proud, and sometimes lead the band. Likewise, Bakura was known as the Thief King, or as Atem called him, Tomb Robber. The white-haired guitarist was an unnaturally talented pick-pocket, and he had a fascination with Egyptian, or any gold.

Yugi hadn't quite gotten the nickname he'd wanted. Following Egyptian ways, Yugi, as second lead singer and the most timid in the group, was known as the Pharaoh's Servant, though it was usually shortened to Servant. The 20 year old didn't like it, but he learned to deal with it, as it was rarely used, and only in jest.

The Ishtar twins, however, came from a family of Tomb Keepers, so that was their nickname. They used it often to tease Atem, saying that they had his tomb all ready for him, fit for the 'Pharaoh' he was.

Ryou smiled at them as they came into the room. "Hey everyone, you read to record?"

There were nods and assurances all around, and then they moved into the room, all of them readying themselves in their own particular ways.

"Okay, we want to start with something a little slow to warm up…" Marik murmured, giving his violin a quick tune-up.

"How about _Congratulations_?" Yugi asked, suggesting the song he had written.

There were agreements, and then they began on their cue. As the session went on Atem seemed to get a little shakier, until his voice finally cracked during the third chorus in _Into the Ocean. _

"Atem?" Yugi asked, moving over to his friend as he shook his head fuzzily. "You okay?"

Atem nodded. "Yea, I'm okay. Sorry, can we try again?"

They all nodded, but then Ryou opened the door. "Why don't you guys take 5? Atem, you really don't look well."

Marik and Malik wandered off, and Bakura followed a moment later. Yugi stayed behind to keep a worried eye on his friend. Atem sipped some water from his bottle, and then seemed a little better.

As the others came back in Atem stood once more, but his skin paled even more and he put a hand to his head.

"Atem?" Yugi said, instantly going to the taller man's side.

"Yugi…" Atem frowned. "I feel rather… dizzy…"

"Atem? ATEM!"

* * *

Gods, he felt so tired… He moaned faintly as his head started pounding, shifting restlessly.

A cool cloth wiped at his forehead, and he heard a gentle voice. "Shh, easy, Atem. Don't stress yourself any further."

He managed to open his eyes at this point, staring into concerned violet. "Y-Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over a couple times by a truck. What happened? All I remember is feeling dizzy." Atem murmured.

"You passed out. Too little sleep and too much stress. You've developed a fever just like a said you would." Yugi scolded lightly.

It was about now that the singer discovered his head was lying in Yugi's lap, and the man's hand was gently running through his hair. A light blush covered his cheeks, and he attempted to get up, but Yugi pushed him back down. "No, you really need to stay still, your fever…"

Atem frowned, turning his head slightly. He didn't have time for a fever, they had to get the recording done, he had to write more songs, and he needed to buy more pills…

Yugi wiped the tan forehead gently. "Stop it, Atem. You need to stop worrying; you're only going to make the fever worse." He smiled, tenderly sweeping the damp golden bangs away from Atem's face. "Now please, get some more rest."

Atem seemed to fight it for a while, but after some time his eyelids began to droop, and then he drifted off.

Yugi sighed, tracing the strong jaw and pressing a kiss against Atem's forehead. 'Please don't worry me like that again…'

* * *

Rather short chapter, but I thought that a short update was better than no update! Hope you liked it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Atem growled softly, fairly throwing down the kohl. He tangled his fingers in his hair, breathing deep in an attempt to calm himself.

Gentle hands touched his face, lifting his head so he looked into violet eyes that were surprisingly already lined with the dark makeup. Yugi smiled gently, wiping his thumbs across tears of anger. "Don't get so frustrated Atem, it's only makeup."

Atem blinked. He hadn't noticed the tears, and he angrily swiped at them with his forearm.

Yugi chuckled faintly. "Now you've gone and smeared it everywhere… Hold on."

Atem sat still until Yugi returned with a damp washcloth. The taller reached for it, but Yugi shook his head. "Close your eyes."

Doing so, Atem allowed Yugi to gently wash the kohl from his skin. It felt kind of nice to be cared for…

It wasn't until he felt gentle lips against his forehead that he flinched, his eyes snapping open despite the cloth currently moving over them. "Y-Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

The lips continued over his forehead and cheeks, Yugi's touches feather-light and quick, barely ghosting over his skin. Atem shivered slightly as those lips glided over the corner of his mouth, resisting the urge to turn his head to meet that supple mouth.

Yugi moved around behind him, kneeling on the bed and gently massaging Atem's muscled neck and shoulders. "You're so _tight _Atem; you need to _relax _more…"

Atem felt his heart leap into his throat, his leather pants growing tighter. 'Gods, he's _trying _to provoke me!'

The massage was heavenly, Atem could feel his entire back and shoulders loosening, relief coursing through him. He moaned softly, letting his head roll into Yugi's soft fingers.

Burning kisses were suddenly trailed across his neck, Yugi's hands pushing the tank-top down so he could get to the tan shoulders and back. A shiver coursed down Atem's spine as Yugi's right arm snaked around his waist to play with his belt buckle.

As teeth were applied to his skin Atem groaned heavily, his eyes fluttering shut. As Yugi's hand started to dip into his pants, however, his mind kicked in with a scream.

"Whoa, Yugi, wait!" he cried, springing away from the younger man to hit the floor.

"What? I'm trying to help, Atem." Yugi said, a slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"But what are you thinking?.!" the elder demanded, shaking by now. "I… Gods… I-I **_do _**want this… but… but only if you…" His voice failed him.

Yugi solved that by straddling his waist, locking lips with him. Atem squeaked in a rather embarrassing manner, but Yugi pulled back before he could really do anything. "Only if I what? Love you?" Yugi panted against Atem's lips.

Atem swallowed. "Y-Yea."

Yugi thrust his hips forward, causing Atem to gasp loudly and arch up. "You dunce. I've loved you for some time, and I'm tired of waiting for you to move first. This is why you're so stressed, and I know I can make it better."

Atem stared at Yugi. "R-Really?"

Yugi laughed, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck and pressing his nose against the others, his knees hitting the floor on either side of Atem's hips. "Really. And no, you're not dreaming."

A wide smile spread across Atem's face, and then he threw his arms around Yugi, pressing his cheek to Yugi's in happiness. Yugi giggled faintly, keeping his arms around Atem's neck.

"It's really happening…" Atem murmured, leaning back to stroke Yugi's face gently, his crimson eyes gentle and loving. He pressed a few kisses along Yugi's cheeks and forehead.

Yugi returned a few of the kisses, and then hugged Atem once more. "Now then, I believe we only have about a half an hour until the concert, so you need your kohl on."

Atem pouted faintly, but reached for the kohl. Yugi took it from him. "Close."

Atem blinked, and then obeyed. Yugi gently applied the makeup, and then smiled. "There."

"Yugi, you learned to apply it!" Atem said happily.

The younger nodded with a smile. "Marik taught me how. I didn't want you to have to help me anymore."

"I'm proud of you, Yugi." Atem said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and then the door began to open. Yugi quickly jumped away from Atem, just in time as Bakura poked his head inside.

"You two always take forever!" Bakura complained. "Serve the Pharaoh later, we've got to go!"

Yugi giggled faintly, but helped Atem to his feet, the two running after Bakura, meeting up with Malik and Marik. "Hey Keepers!"

"Maybe we should change your names!" Malik called with a smirk.

"Yea, to Beauty Queens!" Marik followed up behind his twin.

Atem stuck out his tongue at them, and then the announcement cut the air.

"And now, _The Sons of Egypt_!"

* * *

Atem had a smile on his face as he ran off the stage with the others. He was hot, covered in sweat, and breathing hard, but he hadn't felt happier in years. 

Marik and Malik headed off to their room, Bakura chasing after Ryou as the manager danced away from him. Yugi grinned at Atem. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Atem nodded, knowing that Yugi had left something backstage. "I'll wait for you."

Yugi ran off, and Atem walked slower after him, trying to slow his fast breathing and racing heart. He thought back to what had happened in the room before the concert, and his heart soared, a smile spreading across his face.

He had never been happier, and he couldn't wait to get back to the room and have his way with the smaller man. As he waited he danced back and forth on his feet, trying to contain his excitement.

'Weird… Yugi's taking an awful long time…' Atem thought worriedly, moving towards the door and pushing it open.

He froze.

Yugi was against the wall, panting and whimpering, his hands clenched on the shoulders of the man holding him there. The man's face was against Yugi's neck, hiding him from Atem.

Atem's heart shattered and he whirled running from the room.

Yugi's cries were lost on him. "Atem! Atem, wait, PLEASE!"

* * *

Alright, this will be the last update for a while now, I'm going away on a trip in a few days, so I won't be back for about a week. Hope this will keep you happy for now! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yugi ran through the rain, intent on finding Atem. He could hardly see, the rain and blackness of the night successfully blocking out his sight. Still he ran, desperate to make Atem understand.

It had been a mistake. Yugi had been forced there by that man, had been pushing at his shoulders in an attempt to get him off. He had managed to get a knee between his legs as soon as Atem had bolted.

"ATEM!" he screamed into the night, tears flowing down his cheeks. **"ATEM!"**

It was no use.

Atem was gone.

* * *

Yugi sighed, raking a hand through his bangs as he looked into the cold rain. Two months Atem had been missing, and no matter how much they looked, they couldn't find him. He had turned off his phone; Yugi had tried calling him again and gain. 

He worried every moment of every day. Atem had always been a little on the depressed side, and after the taller had disappeared Yugi had begun to have dreams of them finding him dead; suicide. And those pills, he'd never had a chance to ask him about them…

He looked through his photo album absently, flipping through the pages. There were pictures from his childhood, ones of himself and Atem when they were small.

The man gave a watery laugh as he ran his fingers over his particular photo, one where he and Atem had had a sleepover when they were about 8. They were both in their pajamas, big smiles on their faces. Atem was missing his two front teeth, a laugh dancing his eyes.

Yugi turned the page to see another picture from the same day. It was he and Atem, curled up with each other in a pile of blankets and pillows, sound asleep.

A soft sob escaped Yugi, and he laid his head down on the album, crying. 'Please come back Atem! I need to see your face again; I just need to see you are safe!'

"YUGI!"

The man's head snapped up, looking just as the door was ripped open. Marik shoved his head in, breathing hard. "We found him."

* * *

Yugi was horribly out of breath, but as he tried to slow his racing heart he saw a bed rush past him, a limp form on it. He recognized that body… 

It was Atem. There was a tube down his throat, his face deathly pale and lips a faint blue. Yugi let his hand cover his mouth, fear and worry in his eyes. 'Gods, he's so thin…'

Yugi followed the group, watching as the doctors arranged his friend in a room. As they came out Ryou stopped one. "Excuse me."

"Oh yes. You are the ones who called for Mr. Takahashi?" he said pleasantly.

Ryou nodded. "Yes. Can you tell me about his condition?"

The doctor nodded. "We got a call about an hour ago from a payphone about finding someone in an alley. Our called said the man was very pale, rather blue around the lips, very thin, with weak pulse and breathing. We immediately sent out an ambulance, and found Mr. Takahashi comatose, mostly frozen and half-starved. He was dirty, as though he'd been living on the streets, covered with multiple bruises and a few minor cuts and scrapes."

Yugi couldn't hold back. "Is he hurt badly?"

The doctor shook his head. "He hasn't lost very much blood, and the wounds are very minor. He severely dehydrated, underweight, and malnourished, but we can fix those with time. He was also hypothermic, but we're starting to get his body to the correct temperature."

"May we see him?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"You may, but only one at a time for now, he is still very weak. Too much stress right now could worsen his condition."

All the band members looked to Yugi. "You go Yugi. You've been waiting to see him for longer," Ryou said, taking a step towards him. "Make sure you let him know how much you love him, he needs the support," the man whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

Yugi blinked, and then nodded. "Thanks guys."

Yugi went into the room to see Atem's eyes open slightly, but they were dazed and hardly aware. "Hey…" Yugi whispered, gently taking Atem's hand. "I've really missed you, and I was so worried. I'm glad they found you."

Atem made a soft choking sound, unable to speak because of the tube down his throat. His hand convulsed beneath Yugi's his fingers trying to pull away.

"No Atem, please, you must understand. It was a complete misunderstanding." Yugi pleaded, grabbing Atem's hand tighter. "That man pinned me there. He said he was a fan and wanted to meet me, but then he forced me up the wall. I didn't want it!"

Atem blinked, looking towards the younger man. His eyes were finally focused, wide in shock. He tried to speak, but with no luck.

"Do you understand, Atem?" Yugi asked, clasping the older's hand. "I love you, only you, I promise!"

Tears were flowing down Atem's sunken cheeks, and he nodded weakly. Yugi laughed happily, kissing Atem's hand.

"I love you Atem, I love you."

* * *

Outside the room, Ryou turned back to the doctor. "There's one more, isn't there?" 

Nodding, the man looked back towards the room. "I got the feeling that the young man in there was very attached to Mr. Takahashi. We did some testing, and found… various drugs in him." The man ran a hand over his head. "He's been taking large amounts of sleeping pills, and there are also traces of cocaine in him. Where he got it, we don't know, but we have a feeling that he got it just recently, or didn't know that he had gotten it at all."

"Cocaine?.!" Bakura yelled. Marik hurriedly clapped a hand over his mouth so Yugi wouldn't hear.

"What an idiot…" Malik growled, folding his arms, his disappointment in Atem apparent.

He is probably hooked on the sleeping pills, but we don't think the cocaine will be too much trouble, but no doubt he will begin to go through withdrawals after too long. However, things like this are usually better handled at home, surrounded by loved ones," the doctor said. "So we believe it better for him to return with you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ryou asked.

"We want to keep him overnight to be sure he gets back to normal temperature, but then he may go as long as you make sure he gets plenty of food, rest, and water."

Ryou nodded. "Of course."

"Alright, now, I suggest we get that young man in here, he'll need to know, as well as how to handle it. Something tells me he'll be the most important," the doctor murmured, looking towards the hospital room where Yugi sat, unknowing.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, I am still alive! I have had some major writer's block with this story, but I seem to have gotten back my drive. However, there are only one or two more chapters left! Sad! This chapter does have the full lyrics of Blue October's "Hate Me" (which Musei does not own) and I have taken some liberty with them, so they have been changed just a touch. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

Yugi sighed, running his fingers along Atem's shoulders. The singer was shaking, red eyes bloodshot. His head was in his hands, and Yugi could barely hear the murmurings escaping his lips.

Yugi knew well what he wanted. Atem himself didn't know what, but Yugi did.

Cocaine. Yugi figured out that Atem had gotten it by complete accident, picking it up while scrounging for food. He wasn't sure, but that seemed like the most likely explanation.

Yugi leaned his head against Atem's trembling back, pressing a kiss to the bony line of Atem's protruding spine, the bronze skin flinched beneath his lips, and Atem looked up sharply.

"You know what it is…" Atem said hoarsely, his bloodshot eyes darting wildly. "I know you do." He turned, his thin hands grasping in Yugi's shirt. "Give it to me."

The younger sighed. Atem did this periodically begged for the drug he was sure Yugi had. 'Only a week or so…' Yugi thought. 'That's what the doctor said… Two more days and these symptoms should go away.'

"I won't, Atem." Yugi said firmly.

Atem's eyes narrowed, his teeth gritted. "Give it to me!"

"No."

"I know you have it!" Atem suddenly screamed. "I want it!"

"No!" Yugi replied, a little scared. 'This is new…'

Atem let out an angry shout, lunging at Yugi. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

_SMACK._

The only sound was the heavy breathing of the two. Yugi hardly noticed the tears flowing down his cheeks, his hand shaking as he touched the forming bruise on his left cheek. Atem flexed his left hand, which he had used to backhand Yugi. Then he blinked, realization dawning.

'I just… I just hit Yugi…' Atem's mouth fell open in horror and shock. He took a step back, his body trembling.

"Atem…" Yugi murmured, reaching to him. "Atem, it's okay, I understand."

"N-No…" Atem whispered. He took another step back, and then hit the wall, sliding down it to huddle on the floor.

Yugi went to his knees next to Atem, pausing before wrapping his arms around the shaking singer. "It's okay, I promise. It's alright, I understand."

Yugi smiled as Atem fell into his grasp, sobbing faintly as he finally let his tears go. "I'm here… It's okay, I'm alright…" He kissed Atem's soft hair, petting the red-black strands, fingers the golden bolts. "I'm here…"

* * *

"You okay, Atem?" Yugi asked worriedly, watching as Atem rubbed at his head, wincing.

"Y-Yea…" the other murmured, standing and wandering around the room. "Just a little headache…"

Yugi watched worriedly as Atem nibbled on his lower lip, blinking rapidly and rubbing at his eyes. He moved forward, squeezing Atem's shoulders gently. "Are you sure?"

Atem nodded, touching Yugi's hand. "Yes. Don't worry, okay?"

Yugi sighed. "Sorry, I'm going to do that regardless. I just can't help it." He pressed a kiss against Atem's throat. "Love you."

Atem smiled, cupping Yugi's cheek. "Love you too." He kissed Yugi gently, but the simple touch grew into something more. Yugi quickly ended up in Atem's lap, his fingers tangled in the tri-colored hair, mouth locked with Atem's.

Atem slowly fell over backwards, ending up with Yugi straddling his hips. He panted lightly, pupils dilated. "May I?"

Yugi smiled, leaning over the other's chest. "Do as you wish…" he breathed.

The rest of the night was lost in a blaze of passion.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, breathing deep and shifting in bed. The arm draped over his side tightened, pulling him closer to the warm chest behind him.

The man smiled, carefully rolling over in the circle of Atem's arm so he could look at the other.

Atem was still sleeping soundly, one arm pillowing his head, the other draped over Yugi's waist. His face was softer in sleep, larger eyes, smoother face and a soft mouth. His bronzed skin glowed faintly in the light from the rising sun; he was almost ethereal.

Yugi stroked the line of his jaw gently, smiling as those crimson eyes fluttered open. "Hey…" he whispered softly. "Good morning."

Atem smiled, kissing Yugi's fingers as they passed over his lips. "Good morning beautiful."

Yugi blushed, and then pushed himself up to look over Atem's shoulder. "We'd better start getting ready, we've only got a few hours until the concert."

Atem groaned faintly, hiding his face in Yugi's chest. "But then I'd have to get up…"

Yugi grinned. "Well I have to take a shower…" He shifted, putting his lips near Atem's ear. "Care to join me?"

The older returned the grin. "You know it."

* * *

Atem panted faintly, catching his breath after their final song, _Sound of Pulling Heaven Down_, Yugi smiled at him, and then Atem nodded to Bakura and the others.

They began playing softly, and Yugi blinked in surprise; he had never heard this song before…

Atem brought his mike to his face, taking a step forward. "Now, I'm sure everyone knows what happened to me a few months ago. One day I sat down and wrote this song, and I want to sing it for you now."

Yugi was a little lost, looking at his partner. "Atem?" he mouthed.

Atem smiled, looking towards him. "And this is for Yugi, who I would be lost without."

_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me, just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me?  
It is I that wanted space _

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

_Hate me in ways  
__Yeah, ways hard to swallow  
__Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you _

I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah, ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And with a sad heart I say goodbye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your violet eyes cry and I held your face in my hands  
And then I fell down yelling, "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then he whispered, "How can you do this to me?"

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

As the song ended Yugi had to keep the tears from falling. 'Is that really what he thinks? Oh Atem…'

Yugi couldn't help but notice, Atem had never once taken his eyes off of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Late that night Yugi could only stare at the ceiling, Atem's words running through his mind. 'Hate me… Does he really believe that I should feel that way towards him?'

The man rolled over, looking to the figure lying beside him. Atem had fallen asleep long ago, worn out from the concert and their earlier bout of love-making. Yugi had been desperate to show the other how much he had loved him, and had lavished his body, allowing Atem to make love to him for their second time.

Yugi sighed, reaching out to touch Atem's back. The older shifted, rolling over in the bed to face his lover.

Yugi stared at him for a long time. Nearly four months had passed since Atem had been found and admitted to the hospital, but Yugi could still see the marks of his self-torture.

Atem had begun to regain weight, but he was still too thin. Yugi reached out, stroking the singer's jaw with gentle fingers. The bruises had faded some time ago, but there was a small scar on Atem's jaw, from what Yugi didn't know.

Sighing again, Yugi scooted closer to Atem, folding the singer in his arms. Atem buried his face in the crook of Yugi's neck, settling his cheek against the hollow of his throat. Yugi stroked his still damp hair, humming softly.

They lay like this for some time, and then Yugi heard Atem's soft voice. "Yugi…?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… You don't really hate me, do you?"

Yugi swallowed thickly around the lump that had appeared in his throat. "No! Never!" He clutched Atem tightly to his chest, burying his face in the other's hair. "I could never hate you…" He shifted to look into those crimson eyes. "Do you really believe that?"

Atem nibbled at his lower lip. "For a long time, I guess I did. You never did ask for anything in return, and you put up with all of my violence and hate for you."

Yugi blinked at that, but said nothing, only tightened his hold.

"I… I saw you cry at night. You always thought I was asleep, but I would listen to you at night, at least until you went to sleep." Atem's voice had dropped to a whisper.

Yugi could not stop the tears now. "Oh, Atem… I never meant for that…"

Atem kissed his tears away, trying to stop them. "But it was those tears that broke through my shell. After listening to you I realized that you needed me, and I needed to stop being such a child." He smiled. "You were my savior, just like you have always been. And I thank you."

Yugi squeezed him. "So… Do you really think I should hate you?"

There was silence for a moment, and Atem slowly ducked his head under Yugi's chin, settling his cheek against Yugi's collarbone. The younger one held him for the longest time, just stroking his hair and holding his shoulders. When Atem did speak his voice was soft and choked with tears.

"Yes…"

Yugi pressed his face against Atem's hair tightening his hold on the man in his arms. "Oh Atem…" He rocked him gently, hugging him tightly until they both slept.

* * *

Yugi swallowed, adjusting his collar as he stared at himself in the mirror. He wasn't so sure he was ready for this, but he was going to do it. Just like Atem had sung his own song, now Yugi would do his own.

A song from his heart, one just for Atem.

"Yugi? Are you okay?"

He turned to look into Atem's startling crimson eyes. "Yea, I'm fine, love."

The nickname made him smile, and he took a step forward, stroking Yugi's face tenderly. "You look beautiful, aibou."

The man blushed faintly, but smiled. "And you look… positively stunning."

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, and the other draped his arms over Atem's shoulders, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Atem's neck.

"Are you nervous about tonight, Yugi, is that why you're so jumpy?" Atem asked as they started swaying in a circle, moving habitually as they talked.

"I guess so." Yugi murmured. "I've never really been nervous before, but I suppose there's a first time for everything."

Atem chuckled faintly. "Of course there is, but don't worry, you'll be wonderful, just like always."

Yugi blushed faintly as he said that. "Okay, if you say so, Atem."

The older stopped their motion, and then leaned forward to press his lips gently against Yugi's. His grip tightened around Yugi's waist, drawing the smaller close to his chest.

Yugi moaned faintly into the gentle yet passionate kiss, tilting his head as Atem traced his mouth with his tongue. Yugi opened his mouth to allow his lover in, returning the tender caress.

Their lips parted slowly, and Yugi's eyes fluttered open to stare at his lover. Atem smiled, kissing him again. "I love you."

Yugi smiled back. "I love you too Atem."

As the two separated Yugi took a deep breath. 'I'm ready for this…'

* * *

Atem smiled at Yugi as they finished their final song, taking his hand gently. Yugi smiled back, and then spoke.

"At our last concert Atem had something special to say to me, and now I have something to say back to him." He looked towards Marik. "Marik, if you would."

_Yeah I know it hurts  
Yeah I know you're scared  
Walking down the road that leads to who knows where  
__  
Don't you hang your head  
Don't you give up yet  
When courage starts to disappear I will be right here._

_When your world breaks down  
And the voices tell you turn around  
When your dreams give out  
I will carry you  
Carry You  
__  
When the stars go blind  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
When you're falling behind  
I will carry you  
__  
Everybody cries  
Everybody bleeds  
No one ever said that life's an easy thing  
__  
That's the beauty of it  
When you loose your way, close your eyes and go to sleep  
And wake up to another day_

_When your world breaks down  
And the voices tell you turn around  
When your dreams give out  
I will carry you  
Carry You  
_

_When the stars go blind  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
When you're falling behind  
I will carry you_

_You should know now that your not alone  
Take my heart and we will find  
You will find  
Your way home_

_When your dreams give out  
I will carry you  
Carry you_

_When the stars go blind  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
When you're falling behind_

_I will carry you  
Carry you  
I will carry you  
Carry you  
I will carry you  
Carry you  
I will carry you_

Atem stared, and then he ran to Yugi, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face against the smaller's hair.

"I love you… Yugi… I love you…"

"No matter what, Atem, I will always be there to carry you through. And I will _never_ hate you."

* * *

This is the end folks. I really enjoyed writing this fic (BTW, I don't own this song, nor the song in the previous chapter) I hope you enjoyed reading it! 


End file.
